


Un amour de chouettes

by Sidemony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemony/pseuds/Sidemony
Summary: "Qu'est-ce... Que... Potter demande à ta chouette de cesser sur-le-champ de molester Othello !" s'écria d'une voix haut perchée Malfoy, dont le visage sembla rougir encore plus, si cela était encore possible, quand des piaillements plus que douteux s'échappèrent des deux volatiles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Un amour de chouettes

_Poudlard, 1999._

_8h03._

Après avoir résisté à l'envie de jeter un Silencio sur Ron, dont les ronflements l'avaient extirpé du fantastique rêve dans lequel il était plongé - rêve qui n'avait, vraiment, absolument aucun rapport avec un certain serpentard revenu lui aussi faire une huitième année de Poudlard - Harry s'extirpa de son lit, non sans jeter un dernier regard meurtrier en direction du lit de Ron. Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Hermione s'il existait une potion qui prévenait les ronflements. Après tout, elle aussi aurait à s'en soucier dans le futur, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas...

Refusant les pensées étranges qui s'imposaient soudainement dans son esprit concernant la vie nuptiale de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry secoua la tête, grimaçant, et enfila des pantoufles et un pull que Molly lui avait offert cet hiver avant de sortir du dortoir, faisant bien attention, contrairement à Ron, à ne pas réveiller ses camarades. 

Il était encore tôt, pour un samedi matin, mais la volière était déjà ouverte, et Hope, sa nouvelle chouette, était probablement revenue avec du courrier d'Andromeda. Ça faisait bientôt une semaine qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Teddy, et il avait hâte de savoir comment se portait son filleul. Celui-ci grandissait à une vitesse affolante, et ayant hérité des capacités de métamorphomage de sa mère - et à son plus grand soulagement, en aucun cas du petit problème de fourrure de son père - son petit protégé faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence et avait prononcé ses premiers mots à Noël, alors qu'Harry jouait avec lui. Il sourit à cette pensée, se remémorant avec tendresse la façon dont les mots "Mamie" et "Harry" étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne fit pas attention à où il allait et heurta de plein fouet un autre étudiant lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle de la volière.

\- Regarde où tu vas, Potter !! As-tu songé à changer de lunettes récemment ? Parce qu'elles ne me paraissent plus très efficaces, grinça l'insupportable voix de Malfoy.

Harry lui adressa un grognement comme unique réponse. Evidemment, il fallait que parmi tous les étudiants de Poudlard, ce soit sur celui-ci en particulier qu'il tombe.

\- Quelle répartie, Potter.

Harry leva la tête, exaspéré, et vraiment très peu disposé à entamer une discussion avec le pale blond dès huit heures du matin. Il était déjà assez malchanceux que le Magenmagot ait obligé Malfoy à effectuer une huitième année à Poudlard, à défaut de l'envoyer à Azkaban, pour soi-disant faciliter sa réinsertion dans la société sorcière. Mais cet imbécile ne faisait aucun effort. Harry avait bien essayé de lui tendre la main, le jour de la rentrée, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux ; mais tout ce que Malfoy avait consenti à faire, c'est lui adresser un simple - mais qui s'était tout de même difficilement échappé de ses lèvres - "Merci" avant de se détourner, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, curieux mélange entre le dédain et l'embarras. Depuis cet étrange épisode, les deux ne s'étaient adressé que brièvement la parole, et seulement lorsqu'ils en avaient l'obligation, comme lorsque Slughorn avait eu l'absurde idée de les mettre en binôme pour travailler sur une potion. Ce qui était arrivé au moins cinq fois depuis le début de l'année, et Harry dirigait de furieux soupçons contre MacGonagall concernant cette décision. Une prétendue volonté de réunifier les maisons de Poudlard, avait-il entendu dire Hermione. 

\- Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir la tête en l'air, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes deux à nous être rentrés dedans.

\- Potter, je me dirigeais en direction de la volière. J'étais devant toi. Donc, _jusqu'à preuve du contraire_ , c'est effectivement ta faute.

Harry sentit son visage le brûler. Et voilà un autre inconvénient du retour de Malfoy à Poudlard. Il semblait que son étrange obsession pour le Serpentard datant de la sixième année soit revenue de plus belle, sauf que, cette fois-ci, et à son grand damne, elle provoquait chez lui une toute autre réaction, dont il se serait bien passé. Mais non, il fallait qu'à chaque interaction, heureusement rare, avec Malfoy, ses hormones viennent réveiller cette partie de son corps qu'il pouvait habituellement cacher grâce aux amples robes de l'uniforme scolaire. Sauf ce matin, évidemment. Mais c'était la faute de Malfoy aussi. Depuis quand il était autorisé de devenir aussi bien fait physiquement ? Après, c'était aussi peut-être la faute d'Harry un peu, qui avait récemment découvert son attirance pour le sexe masculin après l'échec phénoménal de sa relation avec Ginny, et par la même occasion que son ennemi de toujours n'était pas si repoussant que ça, après mures considérations.

Décidant qu'il était hors de question que Malfoy découvre son embarrassant secret, Harry ignora ses dernières paroles et le bouscula avant d'entrer rapidement dans la volière, récoltant un cri indigné du Serpentard comme toute réponse.

\- Potter, j'espère que tu réalises que les pyjamas à motif sont à renier dès l'âge de dix ans. Surtout lorsque les motifs en question sont des oursons.

Mais c'est qu'il était en forme ce matin, Malfoy ! Harry, sentant sa nuque rougir encore plus, songea à sauter par la fenêtre de la volière juste pour cesser d'entendre l'insupportable voix moqueuse de son camarade, mais décida qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir d'une façon aussi stupide. Et puis, il était absolument hors de question de donner cette satisfaction à Malfoy.

Refusant de nouveau de s'intéresser à ce que disait le Serpentard, Harry continua d'avancer pour atteindre le coin de la volière où Hope déposait toujours le courrier. Mais alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres, il stoppa net, bouche bée, ayant pour conséquence Malfoy le percutant violemment par derrière, puisqu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'arrêt brutal du Gryffondor.

Malfoy ne songea même pas à lui faire une autre remarque acide, et ses joues se teintèrent de rose lorsqu'il découvrit la cause de l'immobilisation soudaine d'Harry.

Devant eux, Hope et un grand duc qu'Harry avait immédiatement identifié comme étant celui de la famille Malfoy, semblaient se donner mutuellement du plaisir. Pour ne pas être vulgaire.

\- Qu'est-ce... Que... Potter demande à ta chouette de cesser sur-le-champ de molester Othello ! s'écria d'une voix haut perchée Malfoy, dont le visage sembla rougir encore plus, si cela était encore possible, quand des piaillements plus que douteux s'échappèrent des deux volatiles.

Harry étouffa un rire face à l'indignement du Serpentard, bien que toujours gêné par l'improbable scène qui se jouait devant eux. Quoique, si on y réfléchissait bien, peut-être qu'à force de parler de Malfoy à sa chouette, faute de pouvoir évoquer le sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre - Ron n'y survivrait pas, celle-ci avait finit par développer une attirance pour l'animal de ce dernier. Le Gryffondor secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces idées absurdes de l'esprit.

\- Il me semble pourtant qu' _Othello_ ne soit pas trop dérangé par le traitement, ricana-t-il, ravi de pouvoir se moquer de Malfoy, pour une fois.

\- Mais enfin... Ce n'est pas... C'est...

Plus Malfoy parlait et plus l'ensemble de son corps prenait la couleur de Gryffondor. N'y tenant plus, Harry explosa de rire. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard assassin, non sans lancer un énième regard incrédule et horrifié à l'improbable couple.

\- Tais-toi, Potter ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon hibou en soit réduit à de telles extrémités... Séduire un Potter, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy...

A ces mots le rire d'Harry s'éteignit, et son visage se ferma. Mais après tout pourquoi était-il surpris ? Il aurait était plus qu'absurde d'imaginer que Malfoy soit enclin à envisager une quelconque relation avec lui.

\- C'est bon, Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre dire combien je suis indigne de toi, tu me l'as déjà fait suffisamment comprendre.

L'amertume d'Harry était si peu déguisée que Malfoy lui jeta un regard incrédule, ne pouvant croire ce que cela laissait supposer. Dans le fond, les piaillements des oiseaux continuaient de plus belle, alors il leur jeta machinalement un rapide Silencio avant de se retourner vers Potter, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux.

\- Potter, serais-tu en train d'impliquer que tu aimerais que je te séduise ?

Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de se détourner, le teint livide, et de répliquer brièvement.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est absurde...

Mais Harry n'était malheureusement pas connu pour son légendaire talent d'acteur, alors que les Malfoy se démarquaient par leur remarquable capacité à détecter les mensonges. Aussi c'est avec une nouvelle intensité dans le regard que le Serpentard s'approcha du Gryffondor, pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de ce dernier. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur son nez, et il sentit son corps réagir face à cette proximité inattendue, laissant échapper un gémissement involontaire. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour tenter, en vain, de l'étouffer. Le blond esquissa un sourire narquois et enleva d'un geste ferme sa main, avant de se déplacer légèrement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- _Scared, Potter ?_

Semblant retrouver ses esprits - si cela était encore possible - Harry répondit, les joues en feu.

\- _You wish._

Et Malfoy fondit sur ses lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^


End file.
